Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to field effect transistors (FETs), and more particularly to vertically disposed FETs with high resistance read out for cognitive device circuits.
Description of the Related Art
Cognitive device circuits can include neural networks or other machine learning device structures. Typical transistor operation prefers higher current to reduce signal delay. However, higher current transistor devices may not be suitable for many cognitive device circuits, which may need lower current specifications for proper operation.